Fortune and the Fox
by TheHyruleFool
Summary: With a match won and a victory party, Miss Fortune and Ahri go from casual acquaintances to something... more. Rated M for adult themes and descriptive violence.
1. The Victory and the Party

As far as Sarah Fortune knew, the current match was going in her team's favor. Thresh had done a great job supporting her and the only problems they'd had were the 4-Champion ganks they'd twice been subjected to. The first time, Sarah had fallen but Thresh had escaped. The second time, they'd both died but the rest of their team jumped in and finished off the wounded gankers. In return for those couple of deaths, she'd gotten ten kills and four assists (the kills her teammates had finished after she'd died). She and her team had just grabbed the third dragon in a row, but something was off. All the wards thresh had placed in the allied and enemy jungles revealed none of the enemy champions. The dragon end of the river was in full view, and all the brush had been checked for wards before and after they'd killed the dragon. The enemy was unaccounted for, which meant they could be taking some advantage in a last resort move.

Deciding the other end of the river and the alluring baron buff was the most likely explanation of their enemy's absence, and even if it weren't they could snag the baron. As she approached the small circle of brush just outside the baron's lair, she could see the enemy team fighting the baron, cycling in and out of its attack range so no single champion was taking the brunt of the monster's damage. Even though the rest of her team hadn't caught up to her yet, she knew that the opportunity was coming to a close. Moving a little to the right, but staying within the stealth that the brush provided, she lined up her Bullet Time so that the entire circle that the baron resided in would be within its area of effect. Firing the waves of rounds ahead of her, several things happened very quickly.

Firstly, she finished off the baron that the enemy team had been so kind to weaken for her. Secondly, three members of the enemy team were killed in the waves of hot lead emanating from Shock and Awe. Finally, the minions that had been building up in the middle lane finally accomplished the task they'd been summoned for and destroyed the last turret protecting the enemy inhibitor. Seizing the opportunity, her team changed course and ran as fast as they could straight for the now vulnerable inhibitor, with Sarah herself catching up at the other team's base's steps and firing into the inhibitor, killing it in only a few seconds of five-champion onslaught. After only a few minutes more, and several last attempts by the enemy champions to defend, they destroyed the nexus and won the game.

Hours later, they were all having a great time at their victory party. Sona was the DJ, Janna was zipping around serving drinks and (bad pun incoming) dancing up a storm when nobody needed to be served. After a few hours, most of the party-goers were too tired to dance and too intoxicated to want to leave, and so they set about keeping themselves entertained. Gangplank game up with the idea of playing spin the bottle, seeing as he had more empty bottles to use than any other champion at the party. Fortunately for the female champions there, he was determined that they spin the bottle he was still on, and passed out after finishing it off. Janna pried the bottle out of gangplanks drunken, unconscious grasp, and everyone who was playing sat around in a circle. Ashe took the first spin in a stroke of bravery, and in a stroke of luck ended up kissing Tryndamere, leading to no rage for anyone. Tryndamere spun to determine the next player, and landed on Janna. Janna spun and landed back on herself. She tried once more and landed on Ezreal, and cheated him with only a peck on the cheek. Ezreal spun and determined the next player to be Ahri.

Ahri took a deep breath and spun the bottle with great determination. It spun at great speed, and for a couple seconds nobody could tell which end was the neck and which was the base. As the bottle spun around and around it started to slow very gradually. As it slowed down almost to stopping, something became eminently clear. That something was that the bottle would finish in the part of the circle heavily occupied by the female champions. As each of them realized this in turn, they all blushed, some later than others. The bottle finally came to a complete stop, pointing straight at the lady of the win, Sarah Fortune. Sarah, realizing what was about to happen, blushed a deep red and laughed in a mixture of intoxication, exhaustion, and embarrassment. Ahri crawled over to her on all fours, her breasts nearly falling out of her dress, her tails floating absentmindedly around her. She reached Sarah and sat with her rear on her heels and her knees to the floor. She leaned forward and Sarah turned her head to avoid touching her lips to the fox's, but Ahri had anticipated that. The fox raised her deft hand to Sarah's cheek and straightened her head, ensuring she got a full kiss.

The fox figured that now she'd committed to the ordeal, she may as well go the whole way. She started to pull away, and Sarah responded by opening her mouth a little more than her current teeth-clenched state in anticipation of a breathing opportunity and the end of the kiss. Ahri seized the opportunity and added some tongue into her performance, eliciting quite a reaction from the entire circle. Hearing this, her succubus nature kicked in and started working on getting as much emotion out of the crowd as she could. Her hand that was currently unengaged began to slowly slide down Sarah's body, tracing her curves and finishing its journey at the fondle-able ass of Miss Sarah Fortune, an opportunity the hand took very quickly.

Sarah herself, however, was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, but for reasons she hadn't anticipated. She wasn't uncomfortable with the fact that she was kissing another woman, or that that woman was seeing how far she could go. She was actually sort of… into it. She was for the most part uncomfortable with how confusing that was and how many people were watching. So she did what came to her mind first, she tried to push Ahri away. Her mind hadn't quite worked out all the details, though, and she ended up with her hands pressing down onto Ahri's breasts, feeling the fox's hardened nipples beneath her shirt. This served to fully alert her, and she finally succeeded in pushing the fox away. But Ahri didn't feel she was done yet, and so she made one last quick motion, which to everyone looked like a hug, and whispered to Sarah "I invite you to my room tomorrow so I can give you a proper explanation for my behavior. Be there around noon, okay?" The fox's voice purred seductively, and Sarah knew she would be there tomorrow, no matter how much she might tell herself she wouldn't in the coming hours. Bur for now, she had to go back to her room and get some rest, she had some business to attend to the next day.


	2. Into the Fox's Den

The next day, as Sarah Fortune awoke, her memories of the events of the previous night were murky at best and nonexistent at worst. She had an inkling there was something she was supposed to do around noon, but that was three hours away and she had to make herself presentable. She showered quickly and went down to the various shops around the ministry of war for some breakfast. She ate quickly, bothered by her non-remembrance of the previous night and her uncertainty of what she was supposed to be doing at noon. If it involved a long walk, she had to figure it out quickly or she'd miss it entirely. She went back to her room and paced through it in circles trying to jog her memory. After pacing for almost half an hour, she only became frustrated and sat down on the bed. She leaned over to lie on her left side and noticed some white substance on the sheets, right where she had slept only two hours ago. She picked it up and examined it.

It was a white strand of fur, and she remembered. She was supposed to go visit Ahri at noon, but she still didn't know why. It didn't matter, she'd be able to ask once she arrived. Seeing as the Ionian champions' quarters were located some distance from the Bilgewater champions', she left quickly. She had to sprint a little for the last part of the distance to be on time, but she made it to Ahri's door precisely at noon. She knocked with three quick raps on the door and stood patiently, hoping that the fox could clear up some of her confusion over the events of last night. She remembered all the way through the match that she won, and the talk of a victory party, but everything after that was very cloudy in her mind's eye. Ahri opened the door and waved, inviting Sarah in. Sarah stepped inside and admired the Ionian décor that populated the entryway and main room. Ahri gave her a few minutes to examine the home and said, "I suppose you'll be hungry, as it is nearly time for lunch. I was already making something to eat if you're interested."

"That would be great, actually. It's quite a walk from the Bilgewater area all the way here."

"I hope I'm not taking time from any of your other plans today" said Ahri from the kitchen/dining area.

"Oh it's no trouble, today is very open for me, no matches, no plans, except for you of course. Actually, there's something I need to ask you."

"Anything, what's on your mind?"

"I'm having a bit of trouble remembering last night, did anything important happen?"

"Yes, actually. You won your match very decisively and nearly everyone came to the victory party. At the party everyone had a great time, especially you and me…"

"Wait, I'm confused. Did something happen to us specifically last night?"

"It didn't really happen to us, it just happened regardless of us."

"What happened then?" said Sarah, seeing an opportunity to clear her memories.

"Well, everyone got tired of dancing, so we all played spin the bottle. Ashe kissed Tryndamere, Janna kissed Ezreal, and I kissed you, then you started feeling me up."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"We were getting hot and steamy babe, nothing to be ashamed of, true desires and all that."

"No, that's nowhere near my true desires. Are you saying that everyone saw us kiss, and I didn't really resist you too much?"

"You wanted to, but when I put my hand on your cheek your resolve just melted, you were absolutely divine. My hands got acquainted with all your cheeks, not just the ones on your face. Your hands got acquainted with my upper assets. Our tongues had a very intimate get together."

"Oh gods…" Sarah groaned and just slid out of the chair she'd been sitting in, doing a fair impression of what it would be if a human were to spontaneously melt.

"Like I said, nothing to be ashamed of. I quite enjoyed it to be totally honest with you."

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything like that, but it would really be best if we could both forget that and eat our lunch like it never happened."

"Alright, if that's what you really want. The food's finished, so get in here and eat."

Sarah walked into the kitchen and stumbled when she saw what Ahri had prepared for them. The fox had stripped down into her bra and panties, which were very thin cloth by all the transparency over her best places, and was lying on the table, her left side bearing her weight. Eight of her tails were making a very good impression of a plate, while the ninth flipped a switch behind the fox's body, swinging the gold door closed with a great clang and locking it. Then that ninth tail joined its partners in their plate formation.

"Listen Sarah, I know you want to forget and eat, but I'd rather remember and be eaten, if you understand what I'm trying to say." Purred the fox as seductively as she could manage.

Sarah was starting to get very flustered over this whole ordeal. Her cheeks blazed the same red as her long locks and she was trying to find an escape route. Unfortunately for her, there were no windows and that gold door was totally unyielding. She really, really didn't want to go any further, but it didn't seem she'd have any other choice. She turned to the fox with a look of total defeat masking the usually proud face, her long red locks serving to frame the hopeless expression like it was a portrait.

"I see you're still not prepared to enjoy the afternoon I've planned for you. Maybe I can do something about that." Said Ahri, firing off a charm spell towards Sarah, but this was a specially modified charm. This was meant to restore her memories of the night before, without adding any artificial arousal. Partners who were under her spell had never been as fun as those who were genuine, so Ahri decided that for Sarah magical attraction would only be used as a last resort.

Sarah was hit by Ahri's magic, and instead of the expected infatuation found that her memories of the previous night were restored. She remembered Ahri tricking her into opening her mouth and then their tongues dancing. She remembered Ahri's gentle hand tracing down her body and working its magic on her ass. She remembered trying to push Ahri away, and her hands being greeted by the fox's hardened nipples. She remembered why she even tried to push the fox away, the only reason was her discomfort with so many people watching.

"I see you're more on board with this idea, to use your words. Well, as I said, lunch is served." Said Ahri, pleased with the effectiveness of her magic. Sarah found herself agreeing with the fox, and decided for herself that she had to anyway, or she'd never be able to leave.


	3. From the Kitchen to the Shower

As Ahri lay nearly naked before her eyes, Miss Fortune set about preparing herself for the afternoon Ahri had supposedly planned for her. She first took off her shoes, hat, and Shock's and Awe's dual-holster belt. She reached for her pants but Ahri stopped her, "It's my turn next, and I want to have every part of the experience." So Sarah moved on, forgetting her weapons, shoes, and hat, and approached the nearly-nude Ahri. She climbed up on the counter that Ahri had been lying on and set herself over the fox, resting her body on her hands like some sort of push-up. Ahri re-positioned herself so that her tails wouldn't get caught under any of Sarah's limbs and did her best to strike a seductive and vulnerable pose. Sarah barely noticed, as she was distracted by the transparency of Ahri's undergarments, a property she'd found new appreciation for.

"Why look at me through the cloth veil? Wouldn't a direct view be better?" Ahri purred, and Sarah came out of her haze. She reached for the bra but Ahri blocked her hand.

"Nah-ah, why do you think you have teeth? Do they have a purpose other than removing my last shreds of clothing?" The fox flipped herself over, careful not to knock Sarah off the counter with her tails, and made herself as flat as possible so Sarah wouldn't have a hard time working with her teeth. She felt the redhead's soft lips around where her bra clip was, and in a moment there was a bit of a snap as Sarah finally figured out to use her tongue to undo the clasp. The straps lay disconnected, and were pulled off the fox's back by the eager incisors of Sarah. Ahri flipped herself so she could again face her partner, and was treated to quite a show as Sarah dropped the bra mid-removal four attempts in a row. Fifth time was the charm, and now the fox's voluptuous and perfect breasts lay bare before Sarah's hungry eyes.

Before Sarah could slide herself backwards to work on the Fox's panties, she felt Ahri's tails pushing her forward. She found herself no longer facing the fox's breasts but rather her face. Ahri pulled her head up and supported her torso by her elbows, and Sarah leaned in a bit further, expecting their lips to meet. She was surprised however, when the fox began working with her own mouth to remove the bounty hunter's top. Ahri was much quicker than Sarah had been, and in only a moment they were both topless, Sarah lying right over Ahri. They kissed and felt their tongues and breasts move in sync, rubbing up against each other, hungry for every instance of contact. Sarah broke the kiss, partially because she needed to breathe, and slid herself backwards. She then attached her mouth to Ahri's right nipple and analyzed its every feature with only her tongues sense of touch. She felt the nub harden under her influence, and moved on to the left nipple, with the same result. Sarah then started tracing her tongue in a zig-zag pattern down the fox's stomach, coming to a stop at her panties.

She stuck her tongue under the cloth, grabbed the lifted portion of the panties' edge with her incisors, and pulled. The fox lifted her ass off the counter to allow the panties off a little easier, and soon they were at her ankles. Sarah tugged them off fully over Ahri's feet and pulled her partner forward by the legs. Once she had Ahri in a sitting position, her perfect ass at the very edge of the counter, she buried her face between the fox's legs. She licked up and down the fox's clit, noting how every back-and-forth cycle increased the amount of wetness coming out, and the volume of her partner's moans of longing, until the initial trickle had grown to something similar to a faucet you didn't quite turn off properly. She then plunged her tongue in, having it swim around like a thirsty fish in her partner's cave, savoring every particle of taste from Ahri's juices.

She ran her tongue all about inside the fox's cave, sliding up and down the walls and digging as deeply as she could. Ahri was close to orgasm now, moaning louder at every millimeter that Sarah's tongue moved inside of her. She grabbed the bounty hunter's head and pressed it up against her cave with all the force she could put into her arms, her tails also helping a fair bit. As Sarah did one final thrust of her tongue, Ahri came, and the bounty hunter drank deeply of the fox's juices. She drank until the flow reduced to the levels of pre-orgasm, and removed herself from the fox's cave. Kneeling with Ahri's knees over her shoulders and still getting her breath back, her head tilted back and her eyes closed, Sarah felt the fox's knees swing off her legs and heard her feet meet the floor. She looked up into the opening that her tongue had been inside of only seconds ago, and the undersides of Ahri's breasts. Ahri's tails lay low as the voluptuous upper assets of the fox bobbed up and down in Ahri's quiet post-orgasm panting.

Ahri reached down and pulled Sarah into a standing position, admiring the red hair that flowed down over her lover's shoulders and stopped just above her breasts, giving her a perfect view. Her eyes traveled downwards to the pants that Sarah still wore, and she quickly calculated her next move. Once she had done that she set the ball rolling, turning to Sarah and saying,

"Well, it's my turn now, but I'd rather we do it somewhere else. Follow me and I promise you can come back the next day neither of us has any plans." Sarah followed like a puppy following a bacon salesman, and was led to Ahri's bathroom. The shower was in the far corner, contained in a rectangle of transparent glass walls. She was led further towards it and just before they were at the glass door with its silver handle, Ahri turned around and began her work.

She tugged at the bounty hunter's pants in such ferocity she had a few flashbacks to her life as a fox, the times she'd had to pull hard at the meat of her kills. Pushing this out of her mind, she focused on getting Sarah's pants off as quickly as she could. She got them down around her partner's ankles and went back up for the now exposed white panties. She pulled these down in a quick movement and finally slid the garments off fully as Sarah lifted her feet in turn to allow their full removal. She stood back up, opened the door of the shower with one of her tails, and furiously kissed Sarah into the shower, pressing against the wall, their lips and tongues clashing against each other in a dance of lust. Another of her tails closed the door behind them and turned the water on. As the hot water fell from the various nozzles affixed to the shower's ceiling, she disengaged her mouth for a moment and turned to a small basket. In this basket Sarah could see soaps and gels and all the other various shower essentials provided to every champion's bathroom. Ahri reached into the basket and drew out from under all the hygiene products a few short lengths of rope, about a yard each in length. Before Sarah could put together what would be happening next, she was spun around by Ahri's tails and felt her hand's being bound together at the wrist.

"Um, Ahri, what are you doing, why are you tying me up?" she asked, her lust starting to give way to panic.

"Don't be afraid Sarah, I just use these sometimes, there's nothing to worry about." said Ahri as she finished the knot on Sarah's hands and moved downward to her ankles. She bound those together quickly also and went back into the basket for another length of rope, this one almost as long as both lovers' heights put together. She tied it around the knots on Sarah's ankles and wrists, then secured it to a ring in the ceiling of the shower. Sarah was becoming a little more afraid than she'd been when Ahri's purr had calmed her, but she trusted the fox not to go too far with whatever she was planning. As the warm water continued to spray onto her and slide down her body, she saw Ahri take one last piece out from the basket. It was a strap of leather with a large spherical bump in the center that had small strips stretching out from either side. Before she could ask what it was used for, Ahri dashed around behind her and stuck it into her mouth, gagging her.

"Mhmmhm mhhmhmm mmhm mhmmhhm mhhmhph" said Sarah as she tried to force her words through the gag, to no avail. Now she was actually afraid that she'd made the worst mistake of her life in coming this afternoon, and the terror showed itself, carved into her face and framed by her long, dampened, dangling red locks.

"Please, don't be afraid, I promise I'm about to make you feel something more amazing than anything you can imagine feeling." Purred the fox, genuinely worried that she wouldn't be able to calm Sarah enough to have her fun. But her words seemed to do the trick, and Sarah's face relaxed again, still hiding a fragment of fear and vulnerability in the deepest recesses of her eyes. The fox, reassured by this, bent down a little and began to run her tongue all over Sarah's abdomen, licking up every drop of water the shower had deposited there, but vigilantly avoiding touching the redhead's nipples. She circled slowly around her bound lover, sliding her tongue up and down the curves of her back and finally coming back around to Sarah's front. She traced small circles around the bounty hunter's teats, still careful not to touch them ever. She heard the intense longing in her partner's muffled breaths that slowly turned into moans of lust. After listening to this sweet music she made one quick movement and went from circling the redhead's left breast to consuming the right nipple with her tongue. She gripped it between her teeth and flicked the hard nub with her tongue, feeling her bound lover react with her whole body. She went to the left and pinched and prodded it with her teeth and tongue, again feeling Sarah's whole body react in intense longing.

She took her hand and slid it down Sarah's left side, slowly tracing and exploring all the curves that could be found on the way down. She ended this at her lover's ass, and began to squeeze and fondle it as she slowly moved her body down to her partner's slit. She continued this fondling right up until she started licking up and down Sarah's lower body, again drinking up all the water that the shower had put there but careful not to touch the spot Sarah was longing her to. She traced her tongue down all the way to her ankles, zig-zagged up the inner thighs and circled over the bound redhead's ass-cheeks before going in. She plunged her tongue deep into Sarah's opening, drinking up the flood of juices she'd elicited with her foreplay. She reached her tongue as far back as it could go, grabbing her partner's ass and shoving her body as close as she could. She slid her tongue up and down the walls, and every few seconds popped out to lick the redhead's clit over and over. Finally, the redhead came and a flood came down Ahri's throat, the fox drinking up every drop and against impossible odds not letting one particle of her lover's juices hit the shower floor and be wasted on the drains.

With that, she sat back and admired the body of the redhead. The beautiful red locks draped over her shoulders, the perfect breasts and the nipples they hosted having the same beauty as a great solid-gold sphere with the world's most perfect diamond set in its' exterior, the slit more perfect than any mark made by any sculptor with their chisel. She reached around and again occupied her hands with fondling the soft and welcoming ass of Sarah, her tails massaging her lover's clit and breasts all at once. She caught her breath, and decided to do something she'd never done before. She put her mouth back to Sarah's opening and got a mouthful of her juices, then stood up and deftly removed the gag. She gave Sarah a short moment to draw breath, then pressed her lips to her lovers and shared the beautiful bounty of Sarah's cave. They wrapped their tongues and kissed passionately, only spilling a little of the fluid Ahri had put into the mix. They both took a moment to swallow then went back to the dance of their mouths, feeling what could be described as shared pure bliss.

Ahri spent a few more minutes kissing up and down Sarah's body, making sure to get her neck, breasts, and ass cheeks. She then untied the ceiling ring and freed her lover's ankles and wrists. There were no marks as the rope had been specially made for the use Ahri had utilized it for, and both lovers grappled on the shower floor, water beating down on them, their mouths still locked in a battle that could only end in victory for both sides. Eventually they tired, and one of Ahri's tales turned off the water, but they still lacked their stamina and fell asleep on the shower floor, naked in each other's arms, their lips only a centimeter apart, both faces smiling with pure satisfaction.

* * *

Hope you all liked it, this is my very first sex scene as a writer. As always, RP donations are appreciated, my League of Legends username is TheHyruleFool


	4. Passionate Pan-Cakes

The next morning, Ahri woke up first, and was happy to find that Sarah was still with her, even if it was only because she hadn't woken up yet. She lay there, as still as she could, hoping not to disturb her lover's sleep. They lay there together like that, the fox awake and the bounty huntress asleep, for about twenty minutes. In that time, Ahri found her eyes feasting upon Sarah's body and all its parts. As the redhead's eyes began to flitter open, Ahri rolled her onto her tails and gently slid them out from under her, landing without measurable impact on the shower's tiled floor. She stood up, and walked out of the restroom towards the kitchen. Sarah lay there for a while, in a state somewhere in between sleep and wakefulness, although a little closer to sleep. She then got up as well, gathered up her panties and her pants, put them on, and went out to the only room she'd be able to find, the kitchen.

Ahri was in it, cooking what Sarah guessed was some kind of Ionian breakfast. She rubbed the sleep from her protesting eyes and was a little surprised to find that Ahri was still naked. She faced the cooking range over which a skillet was being occupied by small circles of batter, not turning to face Sarah. The fox's undergarments were still on the floor from the previous day's activities, apparently the fox was hungrier than she was modest. Sarah just stood there awhile, admiring Ahri's figure, and took a step towards her top, which lay abandoned near the fox's undergarments. To her surprise, it seemed that Ahri didn't hear her (this may have been due to the fact that her shoes were still in the main room) but that put a bit of an idea into Sarah's head. She took another step, and her idea was reinforced. She slowly and quietly approached Ahri, who was distracted by the cooking circles of batter. Once she was but six inches away, she reached down and grabbed the fox's welcoming posterior with such great suddenness the fox shrieked in surprise.

"So you think you can just leave me naked on your shower floor, to make breakfast?" Sarah said, feigning outrage.

"I'm so s-s-sorry, please f-forgive me." Ahri played along, pulling off the fear of one whose ass had just been grabbed unexpectedly very well.

"It won't be that easy for you. I need some sort of reparation. How about…" Sarah replied, trailing off and pacing about the kitchen with a look of contemplation, when in reality she was down to two options and knew she'd go forth with both. She turned suddenly, and grabbed Ahri by both shoulders, pulling her in for a long kiss that ended with the bounty huntress straddling the naked fox on top of the counter.

"Oh look, this is just about where we started last night. Do you really want a repeat performance this early?" said Ahri, caught a little off guard by how forward Sarah was being. She slid her hands down the redhead's sides, tugging at her pants and panties, but Sarah stopped her.

"Not this early, no. How about you owe me a date, as your current reparations are somewhat lesser than your crimes." Said Sarah, doing her best to be patient and not immediately start taking Ahri up on her offer. This was quite a feat, as between them only 25% of clothes were on.

"Alright then, I owe you a date. Can we work out time and place later?"

"Certainly, but I hold you to your word. Whatever you were cooking seems to be partially burnt…" Said Sarah, looking over at the cooking range. Ahri slid out from under her and went back to the in-progress breakfast, still neglecting to put on any form of clothing, on the way she actually nudged the pile of undergarments and Sarah's top out of her way, as if she had an aversion to covering herself. Sarah was feeling awkward, being topless in a room with a naked woman, neither of them mentioning it. She walked up behind Ahri and placed a hand on each of her breasts from behind, and rested her chin on the fox's shoulder.

"So what exactly are you making for us to eat? Some kind of biscuit?" asked Sarah, giving the fox's breasts a squeeze she felt was the right thing to do in the situation. Ahri did her best to stifle the little moan from Sarah's squeeze then, after clearing her throat, explained.

"They're called pan-cakes, they were the basic quick breakfast back when I was in Ionia, before I joined the league. I still make them every now and again when I stay in here to eat."

"Pan-cakes? They're a little small to be cakes."

"I know, the name was already there when I learned how to make them. I don't know why that's the name, but they are good, and you can fill them with things if you feel like doing so. Certain small berries are especially good for that, such as…" she trailed off, as Sarah had started kissing her up and down her neck, squeezing her breasts and ass, and generally getting Ahri aroused.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never had a cook who was naked, knowledgeable, and beautiful all at once." Said Sarah as she took a moment to spin Ahri around so that her ass was against the edge of the counter and her waist was pushing the fox's against the corner of the stone surface. She kissed Ahri up and down her neck some more, then on one of the down trips moved lower to her shoulders, then her breasts. She stopped being exclusively lips at this point and gave a fair deal of use to her tongue, making sure it found every inch of skin between the fox's shoulders and waist in the front.

"Blue… Delicious… Heat… Mornings… Quick" Ahri tried to talk about the breakfast more, but she kept getting distracted by Sarah exploring her exposed skin. She didn't mind that of course, but she was trying to keep up all three of the labels Sarah had said were exclusive to her. "Wait, I thought you said you didn't want to go at it again so quickly." Said the fox, hoping that Sarah had changed her mind at least a little bit. She reached up and played with the bounty huntress's breasts, letting her get her breath back.

"Trust me, I do, but I'm holding you to your word. We'll do it again on our next date, but right now I want to use all the opportunity there is in having a knowledgeable, beautiful, and naked cook." Said Sarah, giving her tongue a break and replacing it with her hands. Ahri turned back around to flip the pan-cakes, and Sarah continued what she'd been doing before, her hands fondling Ahri's ass and squeezing her breasts at regular intervals, her lips kissing a trail a thousand mouth-lengths long all around the fox's neck. After about ten more minutes of this, the pan-cakes were finished and both partners were hungry and very turned-on.

They ate in what can be described as a lust-broken silence. Frequently stopping to kiss, fondle, spank, and generally enjoy each other it took them nearly an hour to finish a meal that any regular person (without such wonderful distractions) could have finished in ten minutes. After they were done, Ahri slid Sarah on top of the counter, her breasts pointing to the sky, and slid her pants and panties back off. Sarah wanted to protest but Ahri had done this too quickly, and she was naked before she noticed it had happened.

"But I said you'd get more on our next date, are you really that impatient?" Asked Sarah, holding the fox above her, her eyes taking in all that could be seen from the fox's front.

"I know, but please, please, please, change your mind within the next five seconds." Said Ahri, longing filling every part of her words. She began kissing the redhead, on the mouth, on the cheeks, down the neck, on the nipples, anywhere she could reach without sliding further away from Sarah's face.

"You're driving a hard bargain, but like I said, you have to wait. Don't worry, you only have to wait as long as you feel like, you're the one who's setting the date." Said Sarah, returning Ahri's affections. After a few more moments of passionate fondling and kissing, Sarah slid herself off the counter, put her clothes back on (pants first, purposefully taking longer than she normally would) as the fox ogled her. She flipped the switch that Ahri had used to trap her the night before, and walked out, strutting for maximum ass-effect on the Fox's following gaze. She left a small slip of paper on the end table before exiting, leaving Ahri alone and naked in her kitchen.


	5. The Bleeding Monk

After Sarah left, Ahri set about her plans for the day. She dressed and cleaned up the apartment, and as she was clearing the kitchen, noticed the paper Sarah had left on her counter. She stuffed it in her pocket, focused on the short time she had before the day's activities were to begin. Once she had finished tidying up, she left the apartment and walked to the Ministry of War, only arriving fifteen minutes before she was scheduled to compete in a match. Already there were Sona, Thresh, Draven, Lee Sin, Jax, Dr. Mundo, Vi, Caitlyn, and Katarina. They all stood around patiently, waiting to be placed into teams and teleported to Summoner's Rift. The summoners stood on a balcony above, talking just quietly enough that none of the champions could hear them. The clock chimed high noon, and they were teleported to the rift, their mental links with the summoners established quickly. Everyone filed into position, Ahri, Dr. Mundo, Lee Sin, Caitlyn, and Sona on the blue side. Ahri and Dr. Mundo gave Lee Sin some help with the blue buff, then went to their lanes. As Ahri had predicted, she was up against Katarina, not the easiest matchup for her. They both refrained from standing still, getting last hits and sizing up each other's positions. Ahri had hit level three before any action occurred, but it hit hard just the same.

Katarina threw a bouncing dagger, hitting three caster minions (well timed, so all three died from the bouncing steel) then Ahri. Katarina quickly Shunpo'd to the Fox, and let off a spin of Sinister Steel, bringing Ahri to about one-third health. Ahri quickly fired off a charm spell, followed by orb and fox-fires, turning to run to the safety of her turret. She stepped down on her left heel and felt a sharp pain arc up her body. She ignored it and limp-shuffled over to the turret, lucky to escape. She examined her left leg, the one the bouncing blade had struck, and was surprised to find that there was a wound in the back of her shin, about an inch deep and one and a half inches wide. There was supposed to be an enchantment on the combatants so they wouldn't be wounded while competing, but still able to 'die' once the enchantment determined that the prevented wounds would have killed them.

Pushing the worry out of her mind, she opened up a red potion and poured it over the cut. It stung a little, but the skin closed and she could walk on the leg without pain, although her ankle was a little stiff. She drank the rest of the potion, and figuring Kat would be hesitant to engage full on again went back to last hitting, careful not to push the creep line past the midpoint of the lane. Lee Sin signaled he was on the way through from the enemy double golems to gank bottom lane, so she let the wave push a little towards her tower to hopefully open a gank opportunity for him. Kat fell for the bait and the creep line was frozen at Ahri's tower, making it easy to farm in safety while preventing Katarina from being able to engage effectively. Lee Sin jumped out of the bushes, and then things went wrong.

Katarina turned like she'd been expecting him and threw a dagger, landing straight in his chest and bouncing to a couple blue minions. Lee fell like a stone, blood spurting from his pierced heart. Katarina Shunpo'd to him, but didn't attack when she saw he was hurt for real. Ahri was panicking, astounded at this happening at all.

"Get out of the way fools, he needs help!" Shouted Dr. Mundo, barreling through the bushes to the now very pale blind monk. He brought out a red potion, poured it on the wound, and examined his cleavers. He turned to Katarina and said, "I need whatever dagger you care about the least." Kat looked down at him, and drew out a dull, bent blade about six inches long. Mundo grabbed it in his left hand, and with his cleaver in his right hand hacked off a small bit of metal, thin and about an inch long, he sharpened one end, bent the other, and stuck it through the two sides of the wound in Lee Sin's heart. He bent the sharpened end and everyone could see he'd invented a sort of reverse staple. He did this thrice more, then looked up to Caitlyn, who while used to seeing wounded people from her line of work, was turning a little green.

"Caitlyn, how many shots do you have in your rifle now?"

"Umm… About thirteen, why?" she said, turning away from the wounded monk.

"Okay, fire them off, I need the barrel of your rifle to be as hot as possible. The stints I put in his heart are worthless unless we can close the wound in his skin, and I need the red potion to restore his blood supply."

Caitlyn walked to the river and fired into the water as Mundo poured red potion over the line the staples were holding together. Lee Sin was still pale and his breathing was slow, but despite the ocean of blood in the grass under him he hadn't died. As Caitlyn fired off the thirteenth shot, she quickly approached and gave it to Mundo.

Mundo took the rifle from her and ripped off the excess material around the barrel, exposing the hot metal as much as he could. He used his left hand to hold the monk's skin closed, and his right to press the hot metal over the cut, cauterizing the skin and searing the wound closed. The smell of burnt hair and flesh made everyone but the doctor gag, but it seemed that Lee had finally stopped bleeding. His breathing wasn't so bad, but it was still very shaky and weak. He stood up, and looked around.

"Mundo, I don't get it, I thought your sole passion in getting a medical license was to inflict pain, not save lives." Said Ahri, the first words she had spoken since the monk was stabbed.

"I'm not Mundo, I'm his summoner, I took full control of him." Said Mundo's body/Summoner, looking a little shaky. Apparently summoners and champions weren't matched based on strength of stomach. Ahri was about to ask another question, but the announcer's voice boomed over the rift.

"Attention, champions and summoners, this match is hereby over, and will be rematched at a later date. All present will be questioned, as this is a serious emergency which must be resolved as soon as possible. Champions will be returned to the ministry of war via physical transportation, and medical professionals will be teleported in momentarily."

The medical professionals arrived, and everyone got onto the flying apparatus, eager to leave the ghastly scene behind them. They flew back to the ministry of war in silence, and were dropped off and immediately separated for questioning. Ahri was lead into a small room, Ionian décor, some coffee fresh and still steaming on the small table. She sat down opposite a minor summoner, hooded in a dark purple cloak. Hood pulled back, the summoner was a woman with soft green eyes and black hair cut off just above the earlobes.

"So, Ahri, what exactly happened there? Anything relevant, before or during Lee Sin's being wounded."

"I… I don't really know. I know that my body wasn't protected anymore, and I got a wound in my shin. Then Lee jumped out of the bushes, and the dagger went into his chest…" she trailed off, the images of such a kind person having so much pain (and the massive spurt of blood) clouding her thoughts. The summoner opened her mouth, then decided against it. She gestured toward the door, and Ahri got up and left, her coffee untouched.

* * *

The general hecticness of school being nearly over finally passed, so now I'll be able to update more consistently (and hopefully more often.)

As always, feedback is appreciated.

Also always, donations appreciated. Skins for the lovely ladies of our story are the top of the current wishlist, and *may* unlock a secret bonus chapter. My league name is TheHyruleFool.


	6. Eavesdropping Around the Left Corner

About a week after first hospitalized, Lee Sin had his third visitor. The first had been the summoner who had saved his life by taking full control of Dr. Mundo, and the second had been a Noxian envoy to explain that Katarina had no ill will towards the monk and she wished the incident out on the rift had never occurred. This time, it was Caitlyn, bearing a slightly overstuffed envelope and dressed in civilian clothes. She knocked quietly, in case the monk was still asleep, and heard a faint, "Come in." She entered, and saw the monk sitting cross-legged on his bed, meditating.

"Hi, Lee, how've you been here? Healing okay?" asked Caitlyn, a little nervous considering what she planned to do with the envelope.

"Hello Caitlyn, how are you? This place is fine, but my healing is slow. It seems that they have never had to treat such serious wounds on a mana-less champion before, and the doctors are concerned about the negative interaction between my chi and their healing magic. I have had two other visitors, so I can't say that I've been lonely either, but the doctors and nurses here do not make good conversationalists." Replied Lee, who had gotten out of his meditation position and was sitting with his legs forward and slightly bent at the knee, his ankles meeting at the foot of the bed. He seemed at peace, as he usually did, but it was surprising that he could be satisfied with his condition even here, in the hospital.

"Oh yeah, Heimerdinger asked me to tell you that he was working on solutions to the problem of magically healing a mana-less human, and he'd be in on Tuesday if everything goes to schedule. I also have a bit of a favor to ask you…"

"What is it? I have no trouble doing anything for you, you were a part of saving my life."

"I need you to hold on to this for me, and make sure nobody else gets their hands on it or see its contents, and especially ensure that it isn't destroyed." She said, handing him the envelope.

"If another person would come to me as you, how would I ensure whether it was an imposter?"

"Oh, yeah, good point. How about when I come to retrieve it from you I do this." Said Caitlyn, and quickly tapped out a pattern on his left hand fingers. She repeated it twice until the monk said he could remember it, and put the envelope in his garments.

"Well, I have to be going now, make sure that evidence stays safe."

"Wait, this is evidence?"

"Yes, and it's really important that nobody see it outside of those I trust, so I figured a blind man would be the best guard, no offense."

"No offense taken, have a good day." Said Lee, returning to his meditation.

Caitlyn left the room, closing the door quietly behind her, slightly regretting the burden she'd placed upon the man. She exited the hospital and met with Sarah and Ahri at the bazaar, all three of them had the day off since for the time being all matches on the rift and other fields of justice were cancelled. They ate a quick lunch, then went their separate ways, Ahri and Sarah going to look at the Artisans' products and Caitlyn having a meeting with the rest of the Piltover law enforcement. Ahri and Sarah wandered around the artisans' section of the bazaar, finding nothing in particular they wanted to buy, they began the journey to Sarah's quarters, as they were closer than Ahri's.

About halfway there, Ahri pressed herself and Sarah against the wall, signaling to the redhead for silence. The fox ears on Ahri's head twitched as she listened to a conversation that was occurring around the next left-turn corner.

"I can't believe that damn summoner saved him, since when did Noxians value human life?" said one voice, angrily.

"This has set the plan back by months, and only put the league into recess rather than destroying it, when I get my hands on that summoner the last thing he'll summon is his final breath." Said another, slightly deeper voice.

Behind them Ahri heard a slight swishing sound, and when she turned around, a small blowing dart had buried itself in Sarah's right arm. She looked for the assailant but suddenly her body was rigid, and then there was nothing, just a calm darkness.


	7. Removed Humanity

When Sarah Fortune awoke, her first three thoughts were;

1. AUGHOWOWOWOW!

2. I think I set a new record for headache pain…

3. Why are my wrists so stiff?

In attempting to move her left wrist, she found she couldn't. Same with her right. She opened her eyes and felt another flood of pain through her head, then looked around a bit, noticing that her neck was also stiff. She found that her wrists and ankles were shackled, chains extending from each restraint on a loop going through the floor and ceiling of the room she was in. She was positioned about a yard behind the center of the room, the door on the wall furthest away from her. The wall behind her was about a yard away, as well. Two facts tied for most unsettling, that she was naked and that Ahri was nowhere to be found.

She tried to get some of the stiffness out of her wrists and ankles by rotating them inside their shackles, but the restraints were too tight and she only ended up jangling her chains with her arms and legs flopping awkwardly. She could hear voices outside, so she stopped her jangling and tried to listen to what they were saying. She couldn't make out any of the words, but she could tell all the voices belonged to men, men who were at best frustrated and at worst infuriated. She leaned her head forward trying to make out some part of their conversation, but still heard nothing understandable. The door of the room began to open with a long, metallic creak, and three men walked in, two in black robes with white pattern and trim, a third in chainmail with a large broadsword in a sheath on his back.

"Who are you people, and why am I here? What have you done with Ahri?" said Sarah, putting all the bravery she could into the questions in hope they'd sound like demands.

"Though we have a name for ourselves, you will never know it. You are our prisoner here, which is actually quite helpful in terms of our goals. Your friend we were going to imprison as we did you, but being a magic user we had to be a little more… secure." The man in the center replied. He had long white hair to match his long white beard, he was obviously a magician of some sort.

"What do you mean by secure? Have you hurt her? Is she alive?" asked Sarah, her mind driven wild by fear of these men, this dark setting, and the tone of the man when he said 'secure.'

"She's fine, for the most part. We simply had to remove all the humanity she's stolen over the years. If you ever want to see recaptured humanity, it currently serves as the light source in your cell, so you only have to look up. She's being kept with the other non-human prisoners, in her fox form."

"But, where are we, and why did you imprison me?"

"This is an old fortress, built very early in the era of the rune wars. It was mostly forgotten for centuries, until our historians found its name and location. Since then it has been our center of operations, and will continue to be so until we achieve our purpose. For now, I have some business to attend to, so I will leave you to rest." said the man, turning and leaving with the other robed figure. Now, it was only Sarah and the warrior in the chainmail. She didn't like how he was looking at her, his eyes glazing a little bit as they swept over her naked body. He stared for a good five minutes, then went outside her door, slamming it behind him. She heard a stool scraping on a presumably stone floor, and him sit down.

She looked around the chamber for anything that may provide her a chance to escape. She found nothing on the bare stone walls, or the equally bare floor. The ceiling was bare as well but for a small hanging wire cage, inside it a green crystal that pulsed and glowed with a soft light. How did they manage to remove the humanity from Ahri, or imprison it in that gem? Could she be returned to her normal self? These questions worried Sarah more than she already was, but as she was unable to move from her chained position, she figured that the worry was a waste of her only current useful attribute, thinking. However with such limited resources, there wasn't much that she could think of other than to wait for more resources.

Sometime later the guard came in again, and chained her so that her legs were together at the ankles and her wrists were only allowed about six inches from each other. A wooden platform was brought in, four legs suspending it about a foot off the ground. Some hay was thrown on it roughly, Sarah following through an equally rough throw. The guard took another opportunity to ogle her naked body, flipped her over (again roughly), grabbed and fondled her ass, and left. Sarah got a sinking feeling in her stomach that the guard would become a problem later, one that she may not be able to handle. Not until she was unbound and Shock and Awe were back in her hands, at least. She put herself in the most comfortable position she could, a minor improvement at best, and attempted to sleep. It was hours until she could finally put the itchy hey and stiffening cuffs out of her mind, but when she did her sleep was only light, and barely restful.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to update, I'll try to have the next chapter out by Friday at the latest. As always, feedback is extremely appreciated.


	8. The Ungloved Hand

Sarah woke up, and about an hour later the guard came back in, re-chained her to the loops of chain in the middle of the room (all while ogling and fondling her ass and breasts, despite her spitting on him and jerking away) and went back outside. She stood in that position for hours, until at what she felt was around noon, the guard re-entered the room with a small metallic tub filled with some kind of paste. "Lunch is served, beautiful." He said with a slight smirk, then rotated the loops of chains so that Sarah was on her knees, her thighs and torso straight upright.

"I figured that since we're going to know each other for a long time, it might be nice for us to do good things for each other now. For example, I'm going to feed you your lunch, and you're going to blow me. I specially requested the paste food just so we could strengthen our relationship this way, so please, participate to your fullest extent." He said, his smile growing as he reached down to fondle Sarah's breasts once again, then undid his trousers. His dick flopped out, showing he was definitely turned on without being fully erect. He took off his right glove, grabbed some of the paste food, and spread it all over his member, then stared down at Sarah and said, "Well, get on with it already."

"I'd rather starve than go along with this, you creep. Why don't you get me some real food, since we're supposed to be nice to each other, as you say, and you've been feeling me up all day." Said Sarah in disgust, spitting on him again for good measure. It was a good shot, hitting him squarely on the left cheek. He looked down at her, with mild displeasure in his eyes. He wiped the spit off his cheek, cleaned off his dick, put his trousers back on and took the tub of food away. He reentered shortly and pulled his stool in with him, and sat down across from Sarah, of course taking a moment to ogle her.

"Listen up, you bitch, because I think there are a few things you don't quite understand. You are a prisoner here, you do not decide when you will obey me, I decide. In fact, I've already decided, you obey me all the time, no matter what I ask of you. If I tell you to blow me for your lunch, you blow me and take the lunch as a bonus. Since you've turned down my generous offer of friendship, I have to treat you like a real warden now, so your punishment will be starvation until you come to your senses. I will ask you at every mealtime if you have, so the starvation is your choice." He said, angry and condescending at the same time. Before Sarah could put a response together in a way that would make sense to his obviously tiny brain, he picked his stool back up and sat outside the cell, slamming the door. Sarah was steaming mad, famished, and stuck in a kneeling position. She was stuck in that position for what she figured was five hours, which exhausted her knees and shoulders.

After those three hours had passed, the guard came back in with another, identical tub of what passed for dinner. "Are you going to cooperate now, beautiful?" he asked.

"No, you creep, I am not going to blow you just to get lunch or dinner along with it. I'd rather starve to death than put your dick anywhere closer to me than absolutely necessary. Now go get me some real food, then fuck off!" replied Sarah, all the rage and frustration and stress of being stuck in a kneeling position by a perverted prison guard all day with no food embedded in her voice. The guard just stood up, took the tub, and left the room, Sarah still in the kneeling position. He came in again once more, chained her as he did the previous evening, roughly threw her on the bed, fondled her some more (that time her spit almost struck his eye) and left.

Sarah took a long time to get comfortable, and only slept for four hours or so that night. The next morning, the guard brought in another tub of paste food, and once more asked "Are you going to cooperate now?" Sarah once again laid out all the reasons that she wouldn't, and spat on him again (he turned his head this time, but it was still a good one into his right cheek.)

"Well, since this is the third time you've refused a meal for preposterous ruins, I guess that makes you an unruly prisoner in my book. Thus, disciplinary action is required." He said. He chained her back to the loops of chain and raised her into a standing position. He took his broadsword, went around behind her, and with a 'fwwf' sound, smacked the flat of the blade into Sarah's ass, three times. It stung, a lot, and Sarah cursed as salty and colorfully as her days at sea had taught her.

"Now are you going to cooperate?" he asked. Sarah refused, throwing in some of the curses she'd just unleased into her refusal. "I guess this requires extreme measures." Said the guard, this time ungloving his right hand, putting his broadsword back in its scabbard. He went around in front of Sarah, and placed the ungloved hand between her legs.

"Stop, no, don't do this. Please, don't do this, you creep, I'll kill you if you go any further." Said Sarah, terrified of where he was going with this.

"You're not exactly in a position to make threats, and I won't go too far unless you give me some signal that you want me to. Then, if you do, I'll do my best to give you a nice time before we try getting you some breakfast again." He said, as he began massaging Sarah's clit with his middle and ring fingers, keeping his index and pinky fingers spread outwards. He massaged in tiny circle movements, slowly oscillating up and down her clit. Against everything she was telling her body was not a good idea at this moment, she started to get wet, and about a minute into this cruel and unusual punishment, some of the wetness dripped out. It splatted on the floor barely audible, but the guards ears perked up. "I'm glad that you're finally on board with our friendship."

Suddenly, there were loud metallic bangs outside, and the shouting of confused voices, mostly male. The guard stopped his cruelty, confused, then stood up and put his glove back on. "I'll be back quickly, beautiful, it would be bad form to leave a job unfinished. I'm just going to check what's going on out there." He drew his broadsword and left the room, leaving the door open behind him. He turned to the right, then there were more bangs.

A minute later, Lee Sin popped his head in the cell, "Is anyone in here?" he asked, and Sarah, amazed with her good luck, nearly screamed at him. "Yes, I'm here, but I'm chained up. The bastard who just came out of here had a broadsword, you could use it to cut me out." Said Sarah, more than ready to get the shackles off her wrists and ankles after them being on for so long.

"I could do that, or I could use these," said Lee, holding up Shock and Awe's dual-holstered belt, along with a burlap sack Sarah guessed contained her belongings, "On second thought, it may not be wise for me to use firearms, I'll go get that blade." He reentered a moment later with the broadsword, felt with his other hand for the chains, then cut them. He gave Sarah the burlap sack and the belt, and left, to continue his purpose here. Sarah dressed herself in the civilian clothes she had been wearing that day at the market, and shot the locks and remaining chains off the shackles, finally removing them. She approached the door, walking free for the first time in what felt like a month of torture and captivity.

She stopped, remembering what had happened to Ahri, and looked up at the green crystal at hanging from the ceiling. She thought about shooting down the chandelier, then considered that doing so might damage the crystal and prevent any efforts of restoring Ahri to her human state. She used the loops of chain that lay scattered on the floor to hook the chandelier, then climbed it, taking the crystal and storing it in the sack Lee had left with her.

She left the room, and saw her perverted guard lying on the floor outside, out cold, but not dead. She went back into the room, grabbed some chains, tied him up, and tore a strip from the sack to use as a gag. She wanted to kill him, but doing so while he was knocked out was too merciful for the levels of hell he'd put her through, and what he was planning to do to her. Dragging him by the chains, she followed the sounds of battle, and eventually found a staircase that led to the outside world. She climbed it, opened the door, and was greeted by the faces of fellow champions and many summoners. They sat her down with a healer, and began to ask her all sorts of questions about what the people who imprisoned her had said, what they'd done to her, etc. She explained as best she could how it had been for her in that compound, and placed special emphasis on the guard she had dragged out and what he'd done.

Eventually, a large group of champions and summoners emerged from the compound, along with many of the men who had run the place. All the prisoners, human, humanoid, and nonhuman were freed, including Ahri in her fox form. Sarah gave the healer the green gem containing Ahri's humanity and explained what it was. The healer said that they didn't have the adequate facilities and instruments to restore Ahri until they got back to Valoran. After they sorted out who belonged where, everyone got in various transports (excepting the summoners, who teleported) and were sent back to Valoran.

* * *

New chapter, hope everyone likes it. As always, feedback is appreciated. Friend me in game, my summoner name is TheHyruleFool.


End file.
